The most dangerous game
by nameless-heart
Summary: Seto and Mokuba get starned on a deserted island were they are forced to play a twisted game were thay can win there Freedoom or lose thir life sorry about spelling and gramor I know it's bad.
1. an island

**Ok the most dangerous game is a short story by Richard Connell and a 1930's movie with bad acting. This is a somewhat parody of the two medias. We spent two weeks on this in my 8****th**** grade English class and I'm using my study guide to writ this. I recommend your read the original it very good, the movie….not so much.**

"The captain said there's an island out there and that if you go there you are never heard from again." Said Mokuba to his older brother. At least, he hoped it was his brother; it was so dark and foggy that he truthfully wasn't sure. They were on The Kiba corp. yacht in the middle of the ocean on "vacation"; vacation in this case meant work on the high sea.

"Don't let the fool fill your head with fairy tales, Kid." said Seto to his baby brother," And, don't lean over the railing." He added sternly.

"I'm trying to see the island."Said the younger of two as he squinted his eyes in a vain attempt to see in the darkness.

"Well don't, you'll hurt your eyes and you can barely see your own nose in this fog let alone any island." said the older of the two, before turning around to go to his room.

Suddenly sound broke through the fog, a loud booming sound like two gun shots. Naturally, Mokuba lined further over the rail to see if he could see what made the sounds. But gravity was agenst him and he slipped over the rail, as if the ocean was pulling him. He let out a helpless cry. The cry reached Seto, who luckily hadn't left the deck yet. He ran to were his brother was less than a minute ago, and, without even thinking, flung himself over the rail in to the wicked ocean below.

**(Queue **_**my heart will go on**_**)**

Each brother called to the other, till they were reunited in the waves. That was the first thing to go right to night.

"Mokuba! Hold on to me!!" yelled Seto, he grabbed his brother's collar and pulled him on to his back. He didn't swim toward the yacht, afraid of being caught in the runners. So he swam striate a head toward where the island would be. It was His only hope of saving his brother. And, if there wasn't an island than he would keep swimming till Mokuba was safe.

After what felt like an hour but, really only five minutes, Seto heard the most wonderful sound; water hitting a cost. He swam for five more minutes before his feet were touching the bottom of the cruel ocean. He began running from there, his only thought being his brother's would have collapsed on the beach, if he didn't have Mokuba clinging to him. He pulled Mokuba off his back brought him into a tight, brotherly hug. He then realized that Mokuba had his eyes shut, something he does when he's scared witless.

"Its ok little brother," Said Seto brushing away the hair that clung to Mokuba's face, "You can open your eyes. There's nothing to be scared of." But to Mokuba there was He was scared of what he might see. He might see blood on his brother's face or this might be a dream and not see his brother at all. Regardless, he knew he couldn't walk around blind. When he opened his eyes he was so relieved to see his big brother, even if it was only faintly.

"Are you O.K?"Asked Seto checking his brother for any cuts or blood. Mokuba nodded and clung tightly to his brother. Seto returned the hug, but when he felt the water roll over his feet he stood himself and his brother up.

"The tide is coming in, we can't stay here."He informed brother. So they headed in to the dense unwelcoming jungle that covered the rest of the island. They wondered for at least an hour till they came across something surprising, a stone walk way to a fine Mansion.

"What's a mansion doing out here?"Asked Seto. Mokuba then remembered the gun shots he had heard earlier.

"I bet there's someone living there!"Said Mokuba right before he took off running for the out of place mansion.

"Mokuba! Wait slow down!" Seto called after his brother who just kept on running. Mokuba ran till he reached the front door, where he stopped dead in his tracks at the freighting door knocker. It was some kind of fierce best with an arrow in its head. Seto soon followed his brother to the door and instantly took the door knocker in his hand and used it to summon who ever might be inside.

At first there was no answer, and then a short creepy man opened the door.

"You need to let us in,"Seto said in a fierce tone, "My brother and I fell off our yacht and need some were to stay."

But, the man just stood there with a blank expression on his face.

"Weren't you listening!?"Seto angrily yelled.

"I'm so sorry you have to excuse Ivan he has the miss fortune of being deaf." Said a man emerging from the stair way.

''And who are you?" Demanded Seto as Mokuba hid behind him. Mokuba had a _very_ bad feeling about all of this. An island was people go missing, a random mansion in the jungle, gun shots and now this guy. Mokuba knew something bad was sure to happen.

"Why I am General Zaroff of Russia." Said general Zaroff of Russia, "Pleas do come in. And who might you gentlemen be?"

"I'm Seto Kiba and this is my brother Mokuba." Seto said as he walked in with Mokuba still hiding behind him.

"Welcome Seto and Mokuba, I was about to sit down for dinner, please you must join me."

They did and while at dinner Mokuba took the time to examine Zaroff's bizarre home. There were mounted animals every were, and guns hung on the wall. It wasn't a very nice place to Mokuba. Seto didn't notice though, he was busy thinking of how they were going to get off the island.

" would you happen to be the Seto Kiba, head of Kiba cop. The game company?" asked Zaroff as he drank his wine.

"I am."Seto head of Kiba corp. the game company said.

"Well, then you might be interested in what I'm about to tell you," Zaroff said in a dark tone," You see, I'm a hunter and hunting is a game all on its own. I live for hunting it's my one passion. But recently over the years I've lost all challenge in the game. Hunting the same pray over and over just didn't satisfy me. So I found a new pray, one that can respond, fight back, and give a good chase."

"But there isn't any animal that smart." Said Seto, who was prey, hacked off by this point.

"Yes, there is ," said Zaroff," You see I hunt the most dangerous game, humans."

**The more reviews I get the sooner I'll update 8) any way I know my spelling and gramor are awfule but spell cheak is not always my friend. And finaly, I have all the outher chapter written in my head so all I have to do is type them. This story WILL be compleat by Jan. **


	2. a twisted game

**Sorry if my last chapter seemed rushed, cause it was. Any way if you read the original 'The most dangerous game' you might get a better idea what this story is about, but I can't guaranty it will have similar ending….. **

"What do you mean humans?!" Seto yell in disbelief.

''My my, I thought you would be smarter than that Mr. Kiba," said Zaroff in a wicked tone," I mean to say I hunt humans .It's a game to me, one that tests my skills as a hunter and intellectual."

"That's not a game! That's murder!" yelled Mokuba trying to hide his fear.

"Not really young Mokuba, Why give life to the strong and weak if not for the strong to take the life of the weak."Now Zaroff was showing more of his dark side. Both Kibas were in a state of fear and shock; they knew were this was going and didn't like the looks of it.

"You can't be serious!" yelled Seto; he was almost too scared to speak. But, he would never let that show, espicely with his little brother watching.

"Why wouldn't I be? I never kid when it comes to hunting. Besides, I think you'll find this game worth playing." The Russian explained.

"And why is that?!" Demanded Seto.

"Because," Zaroff said," the only way you and your young brother can get off this island is if you win the game."

"Oh Ya?! What if we refuse?!" said Mokuba to the mad Russian.

"Oh I don't think you will, you see the only way off this island –besides death- is by boat and I have the only key to the only boat on the island. You may also choose imprisonment; I can't let word of my little game getting out. And then, of course, there is the most attempted way; swimming. But, that current would just bring you back to your death." Zaroff said as he sipped more of his wine.

"I accept your challenge." Seto said bluntly to his soon to be hunter.

"Wonderful," Zaroff said cruelly," At dawn tomorrow the game will begen, if you can evade me till midnight tomorrow night you win. And, I have yet to have someone win."

"You said if _I_ could evade you, what of my brother?"

"One dose not shoot an animal unfit for the hunt, Mr. are free to take him along or you could leave him hear. I'm sure Ivan could take good care of him."

"He stays with me." Seto said sternly, he didn't trust Ivan. Besides, if he had Mokuba he would constantly have a reminder of why he should continue on.

"Very well ," Zaroff said as he drank the last of his wine, "Tomorrow at dawn the game shall begin."

**BONAS SHORT!!!!**

Mokuba helped his brother to his feet, after yet another fight. This time the bullies actually got caught and were resaving punishment, while Seto was lifted to the care of his brother.

"Why did you do that?" asked a young orphaned, Mokuba to his big brother.

"Because, Mokie, They were picking on you." Seto said coolly.

"But your bleeding!" protested Mokuba. Seto was unaware of this fact till Mokuba pointed it out and he felt the blood on his face.

"Oh well, I'll heal." Seto said like it wasn't a big deal, and to him it wasn't.

Later, at reassess, Seto and Mokuba were sitting on bench while all the other kids were playing. Seto was going on about some game he was learning, however, Mokuba wasn't paying much attention. He was too busy thinking about what happened earlier.

"Why do you _always_ do that?" Mokuba said randomly, he said it so quietly that didn't even know if said it. But he did, and Seto heard it.

"Hu? What are you talking about?"Asked Seto to his young brother.

"Earlier, when you got beat up, you always do that."

"Do what, Mokie?"

"You always get beat up trying to help me. You don't have to you known I could take them." Mokube explained.

"No you couldn't." said Seto in a calm understanding tone," And, I don't mind."

"But..."

"You're the little brother and I'm the big brother, so it's my job to protect you. And if that means I get beat up every day, then oh well." Now Seto was being stern. Mokuba didn't think that was fare. Why should Seto have to take all the hits because he's older?

"But you always get hurt! And I can't do anything about it!" yelled Mokuba, who was starting to cry.

"Don't cry," Seto said as he pulled his brother in to a hug. "I really don't mind .I'd do anything to protect you. And, don't think you're useless! If I didn't have you to take care of I'd be just like those bullies, picking on little runts like you."

"I don't want you getting hurt!" Mokuba said between sobs.

"You have to understand brother,"Seto began," I would do anything for your safety, so please stop worrying."

**Yah I know that was Kind of random. But I want to try and have 1,000 words per chapter so I might throw in a random short or a long another note. I plan to update every other day** **but may be not on Christmas. I'll go ahead and tell you about a few things coming up (It's your Christmas present) next chapter, Mokuba makes a shocking discovery. One chapter someone goes over a cliff, not saying who or if they service. I really don't know how many chapters there'll be, probably 5 or 6-ish. Last chapter will most likely be an epilog. I notice that there is something different about the way I wrote the last chapter and this chapter, I can't tell what thou. Also if you like this story you should totally read the original. My computer is acting strange so if this chapter skipped a few words I'll repost it. And as always the more reviews I get the faster I try to update! **


	3. A shocking discovery

**Sorry this chapter is late I meant to write this, this afternoon but I fell asleep on the couch at 11 am and woke up five hours later and I had some cooking and shopping to do, so again sorry.**

That night the brothers were given a room, pajamas and supplies for tomorrows hunt. A sharpen knife, a map of the island, and a watch. The guest room was much nicer than the rest of the house, there weren't any dead animals, creepy servants or murders to be seen. So, Mokuba fond it rather Seto did too because he was asleep as soon as he got in bed.

Mokuba didn't see how his brother could fall asleep so easily, especially while knowing about tomorrow. Mokuba just laid in the bed that he was shearing with Seto, and thought about what was soon going to happen. They were going to be pray to a hunter, well murder is more like it. He held was trying to memorize the map, just in case something happened to it.

It was hard to see it in the moon light that fell into the room, so he moved close to the door were the hall light slipped threw the crack between the door and the floor. He considered turning on the room light but didn't because it would have woken Seto.

While sitting by the door Mokuba heard a startling sound. It sounded like something huge had just crashed into something. He look to see if it had woken Seto but, surprisingly, it didn't, Seto was normal a light sleeper. Mokuba herd it again only it seemed louder. Maybe it was the ghosts of one of Zaeoff's victims come to take revenge, or maybe it was Ivan stomping around keeping guard. Either way, Mokuba cracked the door open just enough to see what was happening.

Several long shadows were casted on the wall, three had the outline of humans but there was a forth shadow that wasn't as telling. It was long and lifted of the ground, most likely carried buy the shadow owners.

Unfortunately, he could only see shadows he assumed that what they were carrying, whatever it may be, was somehow making the noises. That idea was put to rest when he heard the noise ageing, and then a door opened at the end of the hallway. The three men, in clouding Ivan and what they were carrying, soon came in to view. Mokuba could now see that they were knocking on a large door. However, he still couldn't see what they were carrying.

The door opened and the men emerged with in it. Mokuba was almost too scared to move, but he wanted to know what was going on. Seto had told him to learn everything about your appoint so you could crush them. So, the youngest Kiaba decide to fallow the men threw the door. He really didn't want to, but he knew if he gathered enough information about what was going on it could help them in the hunt.

He stepped as quietly as could down the hall, when he final reached the door, he was happy to see that it was left half way open. He stepped in and almost fell because there was less than a foot of space between the door and a first step to a twisting stair way. The only light was coming from the torches that lined the wall that twisted with the stone stair case.

Mokuba stepped as softly as he could from one step to another. He did that for several minutes before he reached another door way. This time the door was closed but Mokuba cracked it opened, far enough for him to see what was in the room.

It was horrible; it looked like a mad scientist lived there. There was blood every were, unattached append gages were in jars, and heads were mounted on the wall like animals. He could now tell what they had been carrying, a dead body laying on a wooden table. He was told that people look asleep when their dead, but this body just looked dead. Mokuba had to cover his moth to keep from screaming out and giving himself away. He turned to run away but stopped when he heard voices. And, as much as he didn't want to, he staid. He put his ear to the door and listens closely.

"Did you finish preparing everything for tomorrow's catch?" asked the first one.

"Yes, we only needed one table right?" The second replied.  
"No you moron, Master is going to kill two tomorrow. Get another one. "the first man said angrily.

"I thought master wasn't going to kill the small one?"

"Not on the hunt, has other plan for the little brat."

After hearing that Mokuba went flying up the stairs in a mad rush. He burst through the door of the room he was sharing with his brother, and ran to wake up Seto.

"Seto! Seto!" he said as he shook his brother awake. Seto sprang up out of shock and then realized it was only his brother.

"Mokuba, WHAT is it?" he said trying desperately not to be to mad at his trembling baby brother.

"Heard…saw…dead…me…" He said out of breath and terror. He was so scared he didn't know what to do.

"Listen," Seto began in his stern voice, "Whatever you saw or heard, forget it. Now get in the bed and GO TO SLEEP."

Mokuba crawled over his brother to his side of the bed, still trembling, and laid down. But he didn't go to sleep. He lied there awake for several hours then he felt the warm morning soon fill the room with light, and him with terror.

**So sorry for the lateness, I'll gust update as soon as I can from now on so I don't have to worry about being late, like I am now. The more reviews I get the sooner I try to update! Right now it's 12:48 am Christmas eve morning.**

**MARRY CHRISTMAS!! **


	4. the game starts

**So the whole "This story will be finished by January" thing obviously isn't going to happen. I'll still up date as soon as I can. I have about 3-ish chapter left and an epilog. This and the next chapter is mainly just filler nothing to important happens. After the next chapter is the climax chapter (some one goes over a cliff O.O), then the closing chapter and finally the epilog. So now you have a slight idea about what left so I hope you enjoy.**

They were given an hour head start when the game began. They had not seen Zaroff at all that morning which struck them as odd. After all this was his game, his sick, twisted game. Seto had his useal game face on, showing no emotion what so ever. Mokuba, however, was shaking like a leaf on a tree on the inside but only showed it a little on the outside. After hearing a freighting conversation the privies night he could barely get up this morning.

They trudged on word threw the thick forest that covered more than half the island. Mokuba was having more trouble than Seto maneuvering threw the tall plants that covered the ground like carpet. He had been tripping and getting caught on varius plants since they started. But Seto was always there to help him up and brush him off.

They soon approached the far west side of the island, which was a large swamp. According to the map, the swamp had a name; The Death Swamp. It was death both in name and history, remains of the fallen hunted could be seen in the murky waters.

Mokuba was looking around the whole time which might have been why he didn't see the raised tree root that was right in fount of him; it caught his foot and made him fall in to the filthy waters of the swamp.

Seto turned around and walked back to help his fallen brother for the thirtieth time so far .He grabbed Mokuba's arms and pulled him up to his feet, but as soon as he let go Mokuba fell back on the ground.

"Are you ok?" asked Seto as he once again helps his brother up.

"No…my ankle hurts really bad." Said Mokuba, grimacing as he was placed on his ankle again. Seto Noticed and then sat his brother down on a low tree branch to examine his ankle. It was undoubtedly twisted, because of how swollen it was and how Mokuba yelp in pain when ever Seto touched it.

So, Knowing Mokuba wouldn't be able to walk, Seto hoisted his little brother onto his back and proceeded walking. According to the watch it was around one in the afternoon, which meant they only had to last about eleven more hours. They were beginning to think that they wouldn't see Zaroff there hunter. And, they didn't see him but that doesn't mean Zaroff wasn't close by.

Seto, with Mokuba still latched to his back, walked for about forty-five more minutes before stopping to rest on some rocks. Mokuba got off his brother's back and sat down next to Seto. Mokuba looked around at his sourindings and realized that this place wasn't so bad. Tall green trees stretched miles over head , the sun was shining brightly agents a soft blue back droop and tropical birds and plants could be seen everywhere.

"If there wasn't a deranged loon after us this place would be pretty nice." Said Mokuba to his brother, as a response Seto just nodded. He was too busy thinking to properly response. He was think about how he was going to protect his brother, if one of them got shot, and what if Zaroff went back on his word and decided to shoot Mokuba? He tried to keep that thought out of head, for one he need to stay focused and two he couldn't even. Bear to think about losing his little brother.

Suddenly, Seto heard something moving in the brush in fount of where he and Mokuba were then got a look of fear on his face. Mokuba noticed this but didn't understand why. Before he could ask his was pulled to the ground as a loud 'boom' noise echoed through the island. When he looked up he saw his brother also lying on the ground. For a split second he thought he had been shot, but, thankfully, he was wrong.

Next thing he knew he was jerked up in to his big brother's arms, and once agene heard a loud 'boom' noise. Seto held his brother as tight as possible as he ran through the forest. He knew Zaroff had spotted them and was now chasseing them. He was trying to think of a way to lose him but it was kind of hard to think with Mokuba choking him, from holding on to tight to his neck, while running.

Seto soon spotted a narrow cave that went into the ground that would be deep enough to hide him and his brother. He quickly jumped in and slide all the way to the bottom, only then did he realize they might not be able to get out. Mokuba was taken completely off guard by his brother's actions, but he didn't question them. Seto leaned agents the wall of the cave pulling Mokuba into his chest to prevent the light shining in from touching Mokuba. The darkness of the cave would be there shield from the scope of Zaroff's gun.

Seto and Mokuba sat there motionless for what seemed like hours but really only minutes. The soon heard the sound of heavy hunting boots at the threshold of their hiding spot. Seto griped Mokuba tighter into his chest. Threw the open entrance of the cave they could see their hunter was right outside.

"Very clever you have eluded my scope in that cave of yours," said Zaroff," But rest assured I'll be back, after all staying in that cave is more dangerous than you think." Zaroff then fired a shot Ito the darkness of the cave. It missed the Kiba brothers, but just barely.

**Hope you liked this chapter I'v been working on it all day. Today was a snow day! I live in the mid-south so we hardly ever get snow, it was half an inch. Schools out tomarow to so I'll work on the rest of the story tomarow. Ther's something about this chapter that seems a little of to me but I can't tell , it might just be because my mind is running on cherry life savers and cherry soda…I like cherries. On a simi-related note if you want a recipe for life saver cookies check my profile! And remember the more reviews the sooner you get your chapter!!!**


End file.
